


Hotel California

by haitianyueye



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haitianyueye/pseuds/haitianyueye
Summary: 【珉铉】Hotel California（加州旅馆）[호현]호텔 캘리포니아原作：국화/KUKHWA（菊花）出处：뱀에게 피어싱 http://snakes.ivyro.net/翻译：海天月夜(해천월야)[weibo.com/haitianyueye]连载地址：http://librata.lofter.com/





	Hotel California

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hotel California](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/449069) by 국화/KUKHWA（菊花）. 



【珉铉】Hotel California（加州旅馆） 5

[호현]호텔 캘리포니아

 

 

05 完

 

时间像失去了规律般流动着。不是，是那么觉得。在相拥着的胸膛里渗进了麻木的痛。仿佛在伤口上起着消炎的作用，清凉而麻木。那痛苦在持续，整个凌晨，两人仿佛时间停止一般紧紧地拥抱着彼此。再没有像掉进陷阱的过去那段时日般束缚着自己的他们。十八岁，是的，十八岁。就是十八岁好了。这么幸福的瞬间就和十八岁时一样，所以就说是十八岁吧。

 

比起摊开十四年的心里话，两人都选择了安静的沉默。仿佛，就像僵硬的雕像一般。将脸埋进他的胸膛里的钟铉发出了随水漂浮的树叶般的簌簌声。是呼吸着的证据。意味着从未活过，就那么死去的心脏找回了原位重新跳动。那么渴望的瞬间就在眼前。把头埋进他温暖到令人不敢置信的怀里，在快要死亡的心脏里吹入生气。疲惫的心变得温暖，钟铉干燥的眼眶变得湿润。这深深的凌晨似乎还要持续很久。就像是在无限地反复。觉得不会有任何人来妨碍。觉得这个瞬间会就此定格。觉得夏日在不断地重复。觉得最深爱的瞬间和最疼痛的瞬间共存的夏日在无限地反复着。耀眼的太阳和倾泻的雨水。就像麻木的记忆中那个幸福的夏日，现在也希望是只拥有那种幸福的夏日。讨厌痛苦回忆复生的夏日。

 

抚摸着他白皙而柔滑的脸颊。干燥而瘦削。珉豪的手随即从脸颊移到了嘴唇。

 

盛大的仪式。再会的心里话总会包含无限的意义。明明想要将对过去时日的辩解放在嘴边，却没有付诸行动。因为知道只会对对方造成伤害。钟铉逃离珉豪的那个瞬间有多么的痛苦，珉豪在钟铉消失的瞬间起是如何渐渐死去的，如果对方知晓的话会成为生命中不可承受之痛。珉豪抚摸了钟铉的嘴唇后又抚摸起了发丝。与此同时没有焦点的右眼也显露了出来。毫无生气的灰色眼瞳贯穿了虚空。珉豪的眼睛在闪烁。在哭么，珉豪，你在哭么？是么？在坚守沉默的空间里，钟铉的眼睛如此诉说着。他摇了摇头。没有哭，只是觉得我要守护你的话未免太过软弱了而伤心。珉豪的眼睛在说着。相拥着的心在理解着对方。是啊，十四年不算什么。在我们之间，这点时间根本就不算什么。只是上天希望我们更加难分难舍的心而已。

 

“你的脸，你的头发，你的呼吸。”

 

所有一切都是原样。珉豪说着，对着钟铉微微一笑。

 

他拉过干燥的床单，盖在了钟铉迟钝的肌肤上。钟铉的眼漂亮地弯了起来。

 

拥抱对方的身体的那一瞬间的温暖，仍然在各自的身体里扎根发芽着。在适当柔软的地方选定位置后深深地扎了根。为了不让这甜蜜的瞬间轻易碎掉，他们彼此沉默着久久地铭刻。珉豪一只手扫过了钟铉突出的肋骨。为什么这么瘦，你这个富人，连饭都没吃饱么？珉豪的嘴唇沾上津液闪闪发光。钟铉状似羞涩地红了脸。充满了自己的体内注入着热气的珉豪粗犷的样子在钟铉眼前若隐若现着。深深的呼吸声和他的声音仍在耳边清晰地回荡着。钟铉啊钟铉啊。如此呼唤着自己的珉豪的样子出现在眼前，钟铉立即红了脸。想什么想得这么认真啊，情色的？哈哈。笑得顽皮的珉豪的脸就像十八岁的他。钟铉也如十八岁时一般羞涩地埋进了脸。脸颊贴在他的胸膛前，结合了滚烫的身子。

 

“你很坏，金钟铉。”

 

珉豪拂过了他的发丝。你真的很坏，明明那么寻找着你时没有出现。伸出手紧紧抱住了钟铉。掌下可以感受到他消瘦的脊椎。而凸出着横贯那之间的刀疤也在手下被一一抚过。珉豪皱起了眉间。疼吗？嗯，很疼。可是没有死而活下来了呢？差点就死了，可是没死成。钟铉笑了一下。因为你出现救了我。钟铉开口后又红了脸。

 

“我救了你？”

“是呢，好像是那样…”

“那样的话应该给我奖励吧，钟铉。”

 

哈哈哈，钟铉笑着抬起头在他的下巴上落下了一个响亮的吻。

 

“奖励。”

“这奖可领的真晚啊。是吧？”

 

这次是珉豪低头在钟铉的额头上轻轻地吻了一记。没有长时间分离的隔阂感。仿佛，就像昨晚同床而寝的恋人般温暖而舒适。

 

“有时我会想…”

“……”

“也许你已经死掉了也说不定…”

 

珉豪的声音沉重地沉淀了下来。为什么—，钟铉拖长了话尾。

 

“因为都没有在我眼前出现过…怎么能在十四年里没有现身过哪怕一次？…不是么？所以我以为你已经永远地死掉了…前往了无法回来的路上…我有这么想过。”

“对不起呢，没有死还活着。”

 

钟铉笑了。因为被关在时间里活着，当然会从你面前消失啊。还说那种话。

 

“呵，如果死掉的话…你的尸体也会找上来吧，金钟铉。”

 

钟铉噗地笑了出来。太可怕了，崔珉豪——。

 

“…可怕么…？”

“………”

“我觉得你太可怕了，钟铉啊…”

“………”

 

十四年不见的你变得太过面目全非，我太害怕了。如果，我爱过的你消失掉，只剩下一堆泥土做的碎块该怎么办。也想过你变化这么大，忘掉我该怎么办。你的眼，你的伤口，都太痛了。刺着我的胸口，剜着我的肉，所以实在无法开口。所以才把你推开。因为会受伤。把你抱进怀里的话，最后受伤的还是你。所以就那么推开了你…深爱着痛苦着，撕裂着铭记着…这些我都能毫不在乎地承受，可是怕你变得更加陌生，怕你会更加疼痛。所以。

 

珉豪紧抿了唇。因为钟铉默默地摩挲着他快要哭出来的脸。像是忘记了要说什么的人，珉豪默默对上了他的视线。然后把唇埋在了散发着香皂味的脖颈里。能感觉到钟铉瞬间升温的脸。整个耳廓都变得通红的钟铉随即深深呼出了一口气。珉豪——。他的声音很色气。

 

“哈啊啊…”

 

钟铉细细的胳膊随即抱住了珉豪的脖颈。珉豪的视线对准了钟铉半掩的眼。暧昧而微妙。自己刚才在伸得笔直的下巴线条下滑腻的脖子上留下的痕迹慢慢变为了鲜明的红色。他的视线又移到了钟铉消瘦的脸上。在他哀伤的眼里鲜明地映进了钟铉的身影。钟铉啊，他低低地呼唤他的名。

 

嘴唇随即相触。已渗透对方的态势吮吸着彼此的唇开始探索起了彼此的肌肤。钟铉在几乎要燃烧殆尽的气息下吐出了紧促的呼吸。珉豪的手温柔地抚过了钟铉的背部。每当那时都能清晰地感觉到凹凸不平的伤疤，胸口一紧。在我不在的瞬间里，向你袭来的惊险瞬间都变成了这些伤疤回到我身上啊钟铉。所以太痛苦太疼痛了…

 

三十二岁的钟铉的确拥有了结实的肌肤。珉豪抚摸过裸露肌肤的粗糙的手随即移到了钟铉紧绷的腹部。虽然瘦，却坚硬而滑腻。用指尖抚过肌肤的珉豪埋进了他的怀里。哈啊。炽热的物事随即埋进了钟铉的体内，钟铉深深地呼了口气。不同于生疏的十八岁，适当的成熟，熟练的两人的裸身在以奇妙的角度纠缠着。

 

仿佛在照顾着钟铉的感受，他移动身体在两人的肌肤之间造出了间隙。可是钟铉随即紧紧抱住了他的脖子贴了在自己身上。一刻也不想分开。是怎样才找到的姻缘，连一刻也不想放开。钟铉不想太过草率。想把在过去的时间里变得成熟的自己展现给他。把脸埋进了他的肩膀。然后随着他的动作缓缓地动起了腰。每当他粗暴地动作时，钟铉汗湿的发丝也会飞舞在半空中。每当那时，珉豪都能看见他灰色的眼。不同于浸染成红色的美丽左眼，无力而落魄的右眼没有在望着自己。珉豪的心脏在抽痛着。虽然紧抓着对方沸腾的身子，却仍然想看仍然想抱。连现在就在眼前，索取着对方的这一瞬间，钟铉和珉豪也仍然渴望着对方。

 

“珉豪…珉豪。”

 

不断地吐出熟知的名字。

 

即使活了数十数百年也会在梦中思念着疼痛的名字。钟铉伸直手紧紧抓住了珉豪的肩膀。快感在一瞬间涌来。下腹的疼痛和扭动到快断成两截的腰部在为了捕捉快感的奈落而拼命挣扎着。在不断吐出的呻吟中，钟铉在焦急地呼唤着珉豪的名。仿佛过了现在就再也无法呼唤般，那么焦虑地低声呼唤着他的名字。

 

我爱你。我连一次都没能对你说出那句话。

我爱你。

 

因为那句话是罪，是廉耻。

连爱着你这件事本身，于我也是罪。

 

所以这句话，没能在你耳边轻喃。

 

我爱你。

想要尽情地喊出声啊，珉豪。

 

我爱你。

 

乌青的凌晨随即携着黑暗和寒气冲向了钟铉。怀抱，被他拥着入睡的瞬间已变得遥远。以燃烧着的乌瞳俯视着自己，哭得不能自已的他。说着连做梦也想不到能这样被自己抱在怀里并大哭了有一阵的少年，钟铉睁开了迟缓的眼睑。沉淀着死寂的空间随即被害怕所充满。将身体蜷缩在了变得冰凉的床单上。啪，全身都在瑟瑟发抖。抬起头动起了全身。可随即，钟铉将仿佛摔下悬崖般愣愣的视线转向了旁边。什么都没有。什么都，不存在。失去体温的床上只有人偶般冰凉的自己。小心翼翼地伸出了手。摩挲到变得冰凉的旁边后，钟铉随即被绝望感笼罩。哈啊，珉豪呀。珉豪呀。钟铉转过身子站了起来。仿佛会立即跑过来拥抱自己的崔珉豪消失了。那个空间，在索求着对方高喊着我爱你的那个空间里，只单单剩下了自己感受着那股余韵。

 

“……”

 

说着因为爱而哭过，因为太过想念而哭过，说因为无法相信这个瞬间而流泪的我美丽的恋人珉豪啊。钟铉用颤抖的手抚上了自己的额。头痛随着疲劳席卷而来。而呕吐物随即刺激起了喉咙。钟铉跳下床跑向了浴室。粗暴地掀开高级座便器的盖子后在那上面埋了脸，随即洒下了空无一物的胃液。干呕仍在继续。鼻子火辣而酸痛。钟铉又干呕了数次后就那么坐在了浴室的瓷砖上。

 

“哈啊…”

 

走掉了。

离开了。一瞬间，就这么留下了记忆后离开了。

 

钟铉绝望的叹出了气。无法相信。难道是梦？是梦吗，和你一起的这个瞬间，这甜蜜而美丽的瞬间是梦么？钟铉在不停颤抖的双腿上使了力后站起了身。赤裸的身上仍然残留着他的香气。是呢，是现实。分明，抱了我的是他。钟铉用双手揉搓了自己的脸。然后再次走向了卧室。嗒嗒，裸脚的他发出了沉重的声音。

 

钟铉回到了床上。然后躺在了珉豪躺过的位置。

 

‘爱情这个东西就像是罪，太痛太辛苦了，钟铉。

所以不想再次重复了。我会把这最后一次与你一起的瞬间当成甜美的惩罚而离开。

 

对不起。’

..

.

你为何。

会觉得我们的爱情是罪呢。

 

你为何。

 

说着辛苦而一个劲地逃跑？

你为何。

无法理解不能死而活着的我？

 

你为何。

 

要这般地将我驱赶至死亡。

 

你为何。

 

你为何…

 

-

结束。

 

都，结束了。所谓的瞬间在记忆中连容身之处也没有。只是物如其名称作瞬间而已。不会久久持续也不会被铭记刻印。只有名为瞬间的苦涩字眼遗留化作深刻的痛苦。所以才会这样流出眼泪。贯通了脑海紧逼着大脑的家伙们随即喷涌出了泪泉。哈啊，吐出了深深的叹息。钟铉发青的嘴唇颤抖了起来。

 

呜呜呜唔。钟铉在哭。

 

眼泪终究还是不停地流了出来。那么忍耐那么支撑着的眼泪现在才开始往外流出。明明忍耐了那么久，可竟然白痴地现在才流。钟铉捂住了自己的双眼。江流般倾泻而下的柔弱泪水是十四年来的第一次。想着不会哭，哭的话就是输了，觉得一哭珉豪就会消失所以那么忍了又忍。那么忍着不哭支撑至今。结果，崔珉豪离开了。

 

在暴风般席卷而来的后悔面前，钟铉在不停地流着泪水。怦怦，久违地大哭一场吧，喉咙尽头吐出了绝望的呐喊般的呻吟。是这样丑陋地流着泪水的么？钟铉那么想着，跪下了发软的双膝，用双手撑住地面。记不起来是怎么回到家的。就像死人一般游荡在深夜的街道里。灵魂般在凌晨路上游曳着进了家门。他消瘦的胳膊在晃荡。撑着地面垂下了头哭了起来。他的眼泪大把大把地掉到手背上。水龙头般倾泻出水珠的眼随即一同吐出了绝望的嘶喊。你怎么能，珉豪你怎么能。

 

“………”

 

在哭泣的钟铉面前站着泰民。

 

打开房门进入的泰民愣愣地站在哭泣着的钟铉面前。呜呜唔呜呜唔。钟铉的哭泣仿佛野兽的哭泣。凶猛而痛苦，能感受到杀气的哭泣。白皙而消瘦的肩膀在不断地扭曲着吐出泪水。在解开了一半的衬衫里可以窥见红色的痕迹。是证据，也是证明。在相爱的瞬间遗留下的绝望的烙印。钟铉举起一只手捶起了胸膛。白痴一样，疯子一样。是啊，你说的很对，珉豪。我们相爱本身是罪。像我这种肮脏得像条虫的家伙有什么资格去爱？不是么？是啊，就那么埋掉吧，就如你所说的埋掉吧。埋掉吧。

 

钟铉缓缓抬起了头。钟铉跪着的膝盖上满是泪水的痕迹。泰民的样子随即装满了被泪水所模糊的双眼。钟铉咬紧了唇。泰民的眼明显动摇了起来。没关系的，泰民啊，是啊，我现在不是在哭么。

 

...........................

 

泰民随即，举起了手中的刀。然后望向了钟铉。

 

钟铉没有言语。只是在哭。最后的仪式。他想，这是盛大而美丽的结局。钟铉小心翼翼地望向了刀尖。仿佛将要用痛苦治愈疼痛，仿佛将要装饰结局。

 

「…如果我在哭的话。」

 

泰民真的在拿着刀。在被泪水所侵蚀的自己面前。

 

「就用这个刺进我剩下的那一只眼。」

 

竖起自己伸出的刀尖。

 

「你有这样对我的资格。」

 

便照着做了。

 

刀准确地刺进了钟铉的左眼。  
然后重新吐出着鲜血被抽了出去。与此同时，钟铉嘶喊于撕心裂肺的疼痛。呜啊！…叫喊着的他随即发出了凄楚的哭声。呜呜呜。呜呜呜。呜。他的哭声以惊醒整个凌晨之势涌来。  
挣扎于混乱之中的现实狠毒地留下了伤口。钟铉确认了潮水般紧随着黑暗的视野涌来的恐惧。好可怕，好可怕…真的好可怕。  
“哥。”  
泰民颤抖的声音在耳边嗡嗡作响着。钟铉为了镇定住仍止不住的泪水而紧咬了嘴唇。与此同时左眼被巨大的痛苦所笼罩。  
“嗯…”  
钟铉以无力的声音回答。被刀刃刺进去的眼睛吐出了鲜血。嘟嘟嘟，没有时间去擦顺着脸颊流下的鲜血，钟铉用手遮住了眼睛。哥—。泰民的声音很浑浊。  
“疼么？”  
注视着自己握刀的左手的泰民，望着钟铉问来。  
“不会。”  
钟铉回答着牵起了嘴角。尽量做出了笑容。不疼的。他如此回答。  
“对不起。”  
泰民的声音在远去。哐，钟铉晕厥般向一旁躺倒。而用手捂着的左眼里开始流泻出血块。泰民的样子再也无法映进视网膜。什么都无法从眼中涌上来。只有深深的黑暗和孤独充斥在钟铉的眼中。  
哈啊，是痛苦。和自己刺瞎的右眼根本无法相提并论的痛苦。钟铉用右手摩挲着，然后抓住了泰民的裤子。  
“不用觉得对不起。”  
他的手在颤抖。泰民静静地弯下膝盖跪坐了下来。泰民用小手拨开了被血水浸湿而向下散开的发丝。钟铉放松了全身的力道，将身体交给了地板。他的胳膊和腿无力地伸展开来。遮住了左眼的左手在颤抖。什么都看不见。本以为只有痛苦袭来，却没想到这伸手不见五指的黑暗更令人恐惧。很可怕，很可怕呢。  
“所以，不要哭了…”  
泰民的声音里满是愧疚。如果没有哭的话，就不用刺哥哥了啊。泰民说着用自己的小手摩挲起了钟铉的脸颊。哥啊，很疼吧？看起来很疼呢。就像马上就要死去一样啊，哥。  
“泰民啊。”  
钟铉费力地开口。  
“是。哥。”  
“…你长大了一定要当上检察官。”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
随我那死去的哥哥的心脏，你一定要当上检察官。  
「你要好好铭记。哥以后长大了，要当个检察官。」  
「检察官？」  
「是。我要亲自将那种家伙一一绳之以法。」  
「……」  
「以为钱和暴力就是万能的人渣们，我会公正的作出判决。」  
哥哥怀抱过的那个希望，我将它给你，所以泰民啊。  
「拥有的人无罪，而一无所有的人却是罪人的这个社会，哥要将它纠正。」  
过去的日子里，哥哥怀抱过的那个希望。仿佛在我儿时，他对我展现着温暖的热情对我说过的那些话语。  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
止住泪水的声音如斯沉重。  
“…一定要当上检察官…”  
“……”  
“然后把那些像我这样的家伙统统绳之以法。知道么？”  
“………”  
连呼吸声都成了奢侈，钟铉的意识在渐渐消失。呜呜呜唔，他发出了哭声。呜呜呜，呜呜呜。那小小的声音随即形成了巨大的漩涡。呜呜，呜呜。泪水仍止不住。与泪水混合的鲜红血液正浸湿着地板。看着聚集在木质地板上的血块的泰民交叠起自己的小手缓缓放在了钟铉的眼睛上。  
泰民很淡然。既没有流泪也没有做出痛苦的表情。只是发出了沉着而低沉的声音。发出着不像孩子般成熟的声音。  
“哥…不要哭了。血会止不住的啊。”  
泰民的双手在被钟铉的血浸湿。随即，血水形成着巨大的波长四散在钟铉的周围，泰民的裤脚和手中浸满着钟铉的鲜血。不要哭啊，哥，不要哭。不要哭啊。泰民的声音在嗡嗡回荡着。意识所剩无几的钟铉在黑暗里寻找起了泰民。摩挲着虚空摸到泰民的脸的钟铉随即举起手揉乱了泰民小小的脑袋。小子，这样也不哭，长成男子汉了呢，钟铉拍了几下他沉稳的肩膀。泰民啊，虽然看不见眼前，但是能感觉到你呢，即使无比痛苦，也还能忍受的，泰民啊。  
“没关系的。”  
“………”  
“最想装的，都装进去了。所以流这程度的血也没关系。”  
最想装进去的，你的恋人已经装满了我的眼。这程度的痛苦和血算什么，这甜蜜而又甜蜜的惩罚令我甘之若饴。因为我能在一瞬间找回差点失去的所有，用我的眼映进那些宝贵的瞬间，用我的心去铭刻。这程度的黑暗和痛苦，根本算不上什么。  
钟铉的哭泣随即转变为笑容。哈哈，真的看不到眼前了呢。现在真的什么都看不见了。虽然灼伤般痛苦不已，却什么都看不见呢，哈啊，什么都…  
深深低头的泰民放下一只手握住了钟铉颤抖的手。哥，不要死，现在，还不能死，即使哥死掉了，也不是把哥犯下的罪赎了才走的啊。不是吗？哥，不要死。我会当上检察官会变成帅气的男人的。我一定会好好地长大，如哥所说地当上检查官的。所以哥，不要死。泰民冷静的声音钻入耳孔。仿佛扩散在水面深深下沉的身上袭来了双倍的悲伤。泰民啊。钟铉满含泪意的声音随即停止。泰民将额头埋进了他的手掌中。哥的手太凉了…哥地手太凉了。就像尸体啊。哥也要像我妈妈一样抛下我么？是么？我知道我妈不是好人，因为抛下我离开了啊。我都知道，我也是成人了。我已经是什么都懂得大人了哦？所以哥，不要抛下我。不是当了我的妈妈么。爸爸，哥，基范舅舅，都是我的家人啊，所以不要扔下我死掉啊。  
呼吸声在变细。呼——。他吐出了深深的气。泰民抬起了头。直到现在，泰民的眼中才溢出痛苦的泪水。  
“哥。”  
泰民翻起了钟铉的裤兜，随即发现了已关机了的手机。拿出颇有重量的手机打开电源后按下了熟悉的号码。钟铉的呼吸间隔在逐渐缩短。吸气呼气的速度在变得缓慢。  
-舅舅，我是泰民。  
电话那头传来了基范的声音。嗯，泰民啊，怎么了？  
-钟铉哥快死了。  
-什么？泰民啊，钟铉那家伙什么怎么了？  
-……快点来吧。已经快要死了。  
基范焦急的声音在远处传来。嗒，在近乎扔下的手机上收回视线转向钟铉后，钟铉将遮着自己的眼的左手缓缓放了下来。  
呼吸在变浅。全身正变得如石像般僵硬，吞了毒药般酸软，心情正变得微妙。许是痛苦的解脱来临，连一直激痛着的眼睛也没有感觉了。  
钟铉开始一一整理起了那些快要被遗忘的瞬间。珉豪呀，我正在记住你的脸。把它铭刻在我心中。既然眼睛已经看不见，只有将你记住这一方法了。因为看不见，所以再也不能看到了啊。所以我在用心铭记。温暖的眼，美丽的鼻梁，说着爱过我的嘴唇。所有的一切我都记着。所以，珉豪，现在痛苦已经消失了珉豪。珉豪…珉豪啊。  
泰民紧紧抓住的钟铉的手像冰块般不断冷却。失去血色的脸颊在微微颤抖着。  
“哥。”  
“……”  
泰民抚摸着钟铉的脸。就像个人偶呢，哥，失去双眼的人偶。泰民随即抚下了钟铉的发丝。已经失去了颜色的右眼显现在虚空中。  
“现在能好好看清这个世界了么？”  
泰民的眼里充满了泪水。现在，能稍稍…看清了么？这世界？  
“嗯…能好好看到了。”  
“………”  
“因为失去了双眼。”  
“………”  
“真的，能好好的看见这世界呢。”  
眼泪在倾泻而出。失去了双眼，现在才总算能活的像个人了呢。是啊。现在能稍稍顺畅地呼吸了呢。  
“哥。”  
“……”  
“…哥是很美丽的人。”  
泰民稚嫩的嘴唇随即覆上了钟铉的唇。美丽而邪恶的人。  
“和我…很不相称的话呢。”  
.  
.  
-  
他觉得真的很狠心。这样转身走出来的事情。做出这么无心的脸真是很狠心。珉豪望着镜子里自己的脸。怎能这么狠毒呢，崔珉豪。怎么能。哈。连他自己都觉得自己很狠毒。摩挲了粗糙的脸颊。  
什么都没有回归原位。本以为就这么逃掉就能回归原位。珉豪用长手抚摸下了苦涩的脸。久违地点起一根烟叼在了嘴里。呼——。他扭过了头。  
上天会惩罚自己的，他想。分明，会下达残酷的惩罚。  
既然下了这么狠的心，他想，他会甘之若饴地接受惩罚。  
珉豪走了起来。呼吸着凌晨的空气，用哭泣覆盖忧郁的脸色。啊啊，傻子般的崔珉豪，有什么那么可怕才要放手。觉得钟铉哪里，那么可怕。  
只是害怕。  
是对所谓相爱的一种敌对感。十四年之间，已将心狠狠地紧闭冷冻。自己也疲倦于再要将那僵硬的心打开。在怀抱着的钟铉的身上散发着粗糙的香。在散发浓重血腥味的钟铉身上切身地感觉到了过去的伤痕。所以无法紧紧拥抱住。感觉紧拥的话会造出更多的伤口。所以珉豪就那么站着。  
看着已经入睡的钟铉的脸，哭了。  
就这么结束吧，名为爱情的家伙。就在这里。啊啊，虽然我们没有真正的谈过一次恋爱。可是就在这里，是啊，就在这里结束吧。充满敌对感狠毒的心令自己做出了那么狠心的举动。珉豪缓缓睁开了落下双眼皮的眼。  
逐渐忘记你的存在  
就是上天的惩罚么？  
让我被痛苦折磨。  
令我去遗忘无法抹去的你，  
就是惩罚么？  
珉豪找去了办公室。扔进车里的手机已变成了两半。落满晨雾的珉豪的肩无力地下垂。  
哐—哐—哐—。哐哐。  
乘坐电梯上去的珉豪的耳边作响着破坏的音符。六点。因为是早晨时间还很早的啊。珉豪的脚步迈向办公室并打开了门，在变成一堆废墟的办公室里可以看见基范的脸。他的脸充满了绝望。  
妈的，全给我砸碎，一个都别留。基范的声音叉开。基范抬起了头，与此同时与珉豪对上了视线。  
“哈…”  
基范笑了。妈的，小子。  
然后抖了抖握过铁棒的手冲向了珉豪。  
“妈的…”  
基范的拳头就那么击中了珉豪的脸。啪，明显的摩擦音流过。珉豪在近乎错骨的疼痛中艰难地扭过头，基范的表情像要撕裂般危险。他随即再次强击了珉豪的脸。妈的，狗东西。基范的声音灰尘一般的轻。全身瘫软，珉豪因为疼痛而无法立即起身。哈啊，哈啊，他粗重的喘息回荡着。  
珉豪静静地抬起了头。与此同时基范也凝视着珉豪。  
什么话也没有。一言不发的基范望着珉豪。  
“……”  
“你是不是也要丢了双眼…才能去稍稍爱一下钟铉呢？嗯？”  
基范拍了拍珉豪的肩膀。  
“…都已经这样了…”  
“……”  
在他身上传来了死香。幽幽的，不会令人不安的香。  
珉豪转过了头。基范的侧脸苦涩而痛苦。仿佛，已知晓了所有的人一般。  
“都这样了…”  
“……”  
“都到这地步了…”  
“……”  
“现在，你们相爱也没关系了。”  
孤独而苦涩的声音。基范紧握着落下血痂的拳头转身。  
.  
.  
-  
是的。  
这个故事，这份爱情…。这傻瓜般的爱情故事…  
谁也不想提起它。既不好奇，也不想去知道。唯一会开口的人只有基范大哥，可那也只是当做茶余饭后的闲谈提一提就过：‘这世上，就是有这种百折千回的爱情存在呢，呵呵。’百折千回的爱情？啊啊，这比喻真好。其实，我最近在恋爱中，可是比起说是在恋爱，求爱更恰当一点。虽然已经踏进了一半，但是对方好像丝毫也没有踏入另一半的想法呢…总之因为我也在恋爱，所以我对基范大哥的比喻是举双手赞成。嘿嘿，所谓百折千回的爱情，真是又漫长又强韧不是么。十四年怎能算是短暂的时间呢？承受了那段时间的无数痛苦后方才达成，当然只能又强韧又狠毒了。我想如果是我也会这样做呢，  
我们大哥，其实有两个痼疾。一个是对‘哥哥’的，一个是关于‘崔珉豪’的。那狠毒而冷酷的人，只要触及哥哥的话题就会突变成猛兽呢。竖着獠牙低吼，以撕裂的气势咆哮。而随之就会以无比倦怠的脸绝望。你可知道我们大哥，每当那样的时候是显得多么的渺小？那娇小而善良的人却进了这条修罗之道，该有多大的心理挣扎啊。以我们大哥的天性，根本就不是适合做这种事的人。我敢保证。可是，面对着那位崔PB时的大哥脸庞可真美。就像真是十八岁一样，脸上毫无保留地显露着悸动。真的，很好看，不是么？被爱情染满的我们大哥的脸啊。  
可我不知道为什么我现在止不住泪水。这辛酸而惨烈的爱情。感觉只有我们大哥单方面地爱着才会这么心痛。你可知道我是多么憎恨我们大哥能这么狠毒地活下来的原因都是因为那两个么？如果不是因为我们大哥，即使是在黄泉路上也要揪住他们狠狠揍上一顿。可是我不能那么做。因为我们大哥，会露出将死的神情的。  
那惨烈的爱情，我将它埋在了我的心里。我们大哥怀抱过的爱情，我把它埋进自己的心里怨怼起了上天。冷酷而该死的上天。把我们大哥弄得这么痛苦，我如果落入地狱，便绝对不会放过它——我如此咆哮着。承载着那小小的愿望，我在如此地哭泣。即使是这么哭着，也想辩解这都是因为对那份凄惨爱情的憎恨。  
啊啊，大概是儿子牙牙学语的时候吧。二十三岁的男人抚养小孩怎么像话？会做的也只有喂奶粉，换尿布，所以我只在正牙牙学语的儿子旁边默默守候着。  
可是那个巴掌大的小家伙竟然在对我说‘爸爸’呢，呵呵。  
感觉像是得到了全天下，其实我并不相信这种话。可是那时真是欣喜若狂到自己都不知何时开始又是抖着肩膀跳舞又是抱着儿子在地板上滚来滚去了。那么幼小的稚嫩家伙平平安安地成长着，取泰山的泰，天民的民起名泰民，如这名字一般，家伙就像天一样成长得高大而又稳健。这家伙随老爸个头也高，头脑也不知有多聪明了。嘿嘿。懂事又沉稳的儿子从来不找自己的妈妈。把我们的钟铉大哥当做妈妈，把基范大哥当做舅舅，就这么健健康康地成长着。即使是在别的孩子哭闹着找妈妈的年纪也没有缠着自己要妈妈。  
可是那样的儿子打来了电话。  
爸爸，我刺了钟铉哥。我变成了坏人了。爸爸对不起。  
我儿子在哭。我的泪水也流了出来。儿子，是爸爸对不起你啊，是爸爸。这么一说，儿子在话筒那头反而大哭着说对不起。成为爸爸的儿子真对不起，爸爸，谢谢你把我当成儿子…  
.  
.  
我是个有福气的家伙。  
.  
.  
.  
.  
..  
“…泰民啊。”  
俊昊在发现了自己儿子的样子后便红了眼眶。以浑身覆满了血的凄惨模样靠坐在病房门口将头埋入膝盖里的泰民在听到爸爸的声音后随即抬起了头。爸爸—。泰民的声音扩散在寂静的医院走廊中。泰民随即转移了视线重新埋进了头。他穿着的米色长裤和浅黄T恤上沾满了斑斑血迹。俊昊飞快地跑向了他。儿子，儿子。他说着，小心翼翼地扶住了泰民的双臂。  
“…儿子…没事么？嗯？儿子。”  
“爸爸…”  
“嗯…”  
泰民抬头和俊昊对上了视线。  
十二岁小孩的眼中晕染着悲伤。俊昊心疼于那孤独而深邃的眼眸。  
“是我让钟铉哥疼的。”  
“……”  
“我犯下了罪。”  
“……”  
“可是，爸爸。”  
“嗯。”  
“…这里好疼啊。”  
泰民捶起了自己瘦小的胸膛。爸爸，这里好疼。是我干了坏事才会这样的吧。我也要像钟铉哥那样受罚了吧。所以这里才这么痛吧，爸爸、泰民发出了泫然欲泣的声音。尚且年幼的儿子知道什么要哭得这么伤心呢。俊昊将泰民的小脑袋紧紧拥进了自己的怀里。宝宝，我的宝宝。干嘛哭啊，你小子，爸爸说过男子汉是不流眼泪的吧？嗯。爸爸不是说我们泰民是帅气的家伙么。可是你小子为什么要哭，为什么要哭啊儿子。  
“爸爸。”  
“嗯。”  
“爸爸…即使我做了坏事，也会来运动会吧？…会吧？”  
泰民问。用手掌擦拭沾满了脸颊的鲜红血迹的俊昊闻言深深低下了头。  
“儿子。”  
“嗯？”  
“我的儿子…最想和爸爸一起做什么？”  
“…想和爸爸去海边。去吃好吃的，还要游泳。”  
“好啊，去吧。在我们泰民十三岁之前…一定要去。”  
“…爸爸。”  
“嗯。”  
“谢谢你。”  
“………”  
俊昊的大手揉乱了泰民的发丝。俊昊的脸不知何时已被泪水所浸湿。  
“儿子。”  
“嗯。”  
“泰民啊…谢谢你成为爸爸的儿子。”  
“……”  
俊昊的手再次抚摸了泰民圆润的脸。  
.  
.

 

沉淀着湿气的病房里，环绕着紫丁香的花香。安静的空气里有种被泪水浸透的感觉。呼——，基范吐出了烟雾。把禁烟这两个大字丝毫不放在眼里的基范靠在桌边用手指抽出了烟。与此同时崔珉豪举起手捂住了自己的嘴。放轻了呼吸。可以看见死人般驼着背的钟铉。基范望着珉豪。很白痴的，崔珉豪正做着绝望的神情。那么无情地转身是何时，现在才来找回爱情么。傻瓜般的白痴们啊。基范把烟扔到了地上。然后用新买的Bally皮鞋前端踩熄了烟。叽—发出着细小的声音燃烧至尽头的烟随即停止了呼吸。基范扫过了一遍橘红色的头发。珉豪仍然伫立在原地。只是站在病房门口远远望着钟铉的背。基范怒视向他，随即柔软地舒展了眼。

 

不舒服的快要窒息了。基范看着正在喷出蒙蒙湿气的加湿器，随后用长手按下了按钮。即使不去开也已充分充满了水汽。在一团乱麻的胸口上涌来了苦涩的疼痛。珉豪放下了颤抖的胳膊。开始用牙咬起了下唇。

 

“哎一古…就在这里发神经吧…发神经。”

 

基范大踏步地走向了钟铉。无防备状态下的钟铉懦弱而柔弱。缠绕着双眼的绷带被血染得鲜红。消瘦的脸颊让人觉得更像是个已死之人。基范静静地握住了他的肩。用力，使力握住。这白痴的家伙。基范多说了那么一句话。室内流动着肃然的氛围。

 

“钟铉啊，你怎么能这样…”

 

像是艰辛吐出的声音，基范的声音浑浊地裂了开来。

 

“反正是你们的爱…他妈的随你们去好了。”

 

他的嘴角向上扬起，随即哧地笑了出来。

他随即从座位上起身。他的呼吸随着他推开病房门径直走出去而渐行渐远。

 

珉豪仍然站在原处。以赎罪般抵着自己的胸膛的姿势，望着钟铉消瘦的背部。遮住了半边肩膀的褐色发丝四散在白色床单上。是个迫切的瞬间。想要立马奔过去紧紧抱住他。珉豪缓慢地移动了脚步。越接近他的背，喉咙便越干。钟铉没有一丝微动。仍然只传来着浅浅的呼吸声。

 

真是错位。所谓爱情便是这样么。是这样让彼此痛的不能再痛，直至拉下尽头的丑恶而肮脏的么？所谓爱情就是这样的么。既然这么可怕这么痛苦，就不应该去碰的，明明应该那样的。

 

唤来了极限痛苦的惨事。望着自己恋人正在死去的脸庞。珉豪缓缓的伸了手。他的长臂在靠近着，却随即缩回了自己的身畔。

 

珉豪无比憔悴的脸上长出了微黑的胡茬。半解的领带和落灰的衬衫，沾满泥土的皮鞋。珉豪举起手再次捂住了嘴。连自己的呼吸声都像是罪。哈啊，钟铉的肩膀悄悄颤抖了起来。随后把身体藏进床单里的钟铉如受伤的弱小存在般颤抖起了肩膀。

 

崔珉豪再次伸出了手。全身战栗一般抖动了起来。与此同时钟铉瘦削的肩上落下了珉豪的大手。

 

后悔给了他尖锐的伤害。如果知道会这样的话。

 

“珉豪…吗？”

 

在那一瞬间转过肩膀的钟铉缓慢地摩挲着胳膊拉下了珉豪的手。燃用用自己的手包裹住了珉豪的大手。那么渴望着寻找着的恋人的手。即使在死亡面前也无比怀念的他的手。

 

 

“珉豪…吧？”

“……”

“珉豪呀，在听么？”

 

传来了落叶般枯燥的声音。干燥的毫无血色嘴唇四处裂开，处处可见深深的伤口。

 

他惨白的如同白纸张的脸正被笑容所覆盖。

 

“现在看不到前面了，所以很好奇你是什么表情呢。”

 

钟铉说着白痴般的话。虽然什么话都想不起来，但是他那么说。说着，看不到前面。

 

“珉豪…可以帮我打开音响么？”

 

钟铉即使在说话时也没有放开珉豪的手。

 

珉豪伸手打开了音响。CD转起的声音传出，没过多久，音响开始以适当的音量演奏起了音乐。

 

是Hotel California。

 

 

沉重的大气里开始充满了音乐。在青葱的去日，相拥着彼此欣赏的音乐。回忆着，铭刻着过去的时日，至今，也仍在梦乡里喊出的那首歌。

 

珉豪望着紧握住自己的钟铉消瘦的手。虽然四处都是伤口，却仍然是美丽漂亮的手。

 

“不是你喜欢的歌吗。”

“……”

 

我听得都快腻了，这首歌。每当想起你时，就会像你一样唱起来。

 

钟铉的声音落到了地上。花瓣般四散着，无力地飞来。

珉豪将钟铉手里的自己的手缓缓抽出。然后再次紧紧地握住了钟铉的手。

 

 

这次轮到了自己。这么痛苦的不只是钟铉。这次轮到了珉豪。

 

“我现在真的丢失了双眼了哦？如今的我已经一无所有了。”

“……”

“哭出来了…哭出来了。所以已经没有什么剩下的了。”

 

钟铉悲伤的声音上落下了珉豪的泪水。

 

“为什么…偏偏是我。钟铉啊。为什么是我呢。我这种家伙…为什么是我这种家伙…”

 

我很胆小啊。逃掉的我…很胆小啊钟铉。珉豪的声音扭曲。

钟铉听着珉豪的声音轻轻笑了起来。春日阳光般温暖，而美丽。

 

“因为是你…”

“……”

“哪会有理由…是你啊…”

 

漆黑的世界里很幸福。那漆黑而无限的空间里一直只存在着崔珉豪。钟铉印入脑海中的崔珉豪很俊美。在欢快地笑着，就像个少年。幸福着，相爱着。钟铉对此也是无比感谢。

 

丢掉眼睛是件非常悲剧性的事。现在真能做的事情也变得无比限定。已经变成了没有他人的帮助便什么也做不了的那种存在。那么坚韧地筑造来的十四年竟然会如此崩塌。钟铉虽觉得荒唐却也幸福。

 

跑出深深的黑暗的尽头，那里一定有着珉豪。张开双手，以温暖而宽阔的胸膛紧紧拥住了钟铉。我爱你，我爱你。珉豪的嘴唇在重复着。

 

失去了的双眼流下了泪水。钟铉在哭。

尽情地。

 

仿佛要把那期间隐忍过来的一切都要喷涌而出般，哭了出来。

 

绷带在浸湿着。钟铉用手摩挲着抚摸了自己的脸颊。珉豪啊，看得到么？我在哭呢，现在哭出来也已经没关系了呢。我已经痛了那么多了，所以哭出来也没关系了。现在开始要尽情地哭。不会忍住的。珉豪呀，看得见么？我现在在哭。

 

 

就像我们相爱过的灿烂的瞬间一般。我在哭泣，珉豪。

.

.

Hotel California.

欢迎来到加州旅馆。 

 

but you can never leave

但你永远也无法离开。

 

“钟铉啊…”

“………”

“现在…去爱吧，我们。”

“………”

“忘掉吧。忘记吧。重新开始吧。爱情…重新开始吧，钟铉。”

 

铭刻吧。

埋进回忆里吧。

 

不是因为你是初恋而去爱。

而是因为是金钟铉而去爱。

 

我爱你。金钟铉。

 

我会变成你的双眼活着。

我会变成你的双眼，你会变成我的眼泪而活下去。

 

On a dark desert highway 

Cool wind in my hair 

The wrm smell of colitas 

Rising up through the air 

Up ahaed in a distance 

I saw ashimmering light 

My head grew heavy and my side grew dim 

I had to stop for the night 

 

There she stood in the doorway 

I heard the mission bell 

And I was thinking to myself 

This could be heaven or this could be hell 

Then she lit up a candle 

And she showed me the way 

There were voices down the corridore 

I thought I heard them say 

 

Welcome to the Hotel California 

Such a lovely place, such a lovely face 

There's plenty of room in the Hotel California 

Any time of year, you can find it here 

 

Her mind is tiffany twisted 

She's got a Mercedes Benz 

She's got a lotta pretty, pretty boys 

She calls friends 

How they dance in the courtyard 

Sweet summer sweat 

Some dance to remember 

Some dance to forget 

 

So I called up the captain 

Please bring me my vine 

He said "We haven't had that spirit here since 1969" 

And still those voices they're calling from far away 

Wake you up in the middle of the night 

Just to hear them say 

 

Welcome to the Hotel California 

Such a lovely place, such a lovely face 

They're livin' it up at the Hotel California 

What a nice surprise, bring your alibis 

 

Mirrors on the ceilling, the pink champaign on ice 

And she said "We are all just prisoners here of our own device" 

In the masters chambers they're gahthered for the feast 

They stab it with their steely knifes but they just can't kill the beast 

 

Last thing I remember, I was runnin' for the door 

I had to find the passage back to the place I was before 

"Relax" said the night man 

 

"We're all programmed to recieve 

You can check out everytime you like, but you can never leave" 

 

\- You can check out everytime you like, but you can never leave - 

.

.

.

.

都别说了，妈的。你们听过那个传闻吧？崔珉豪和金钟铉。

真的和废墟差不多啊，真是发神经啊。

 

大概是珉豪那家伙的婚礼吧？我也只是听别人说的。

谁知道钟铉那小子竟然真的变成了混混。

 

带着一帮混混疯狗一样涌过来，哇，真是…那根本就是战场啊。

钟铉那小子带来的人们把会场都给砸烂了，闹得不是一般的大。

 

而且可笑的是，那家伙们现在仍在发神经呢。

就是我们以说过的，不是说那两个家伙以为是自己时青春漫画主人公一样相爱啊什么的。

可没想到那小子们…还真是爱的相当的狠啊。

 

那之后那小子们行踪不明了呢。

钟铉那小子好像还瞎了双眼还是怎么的。

 

有些家伙说是亡命海外了。

又有一些无聊的家伙们说两人已经死了还是怎么了的。

 

他们的事我怎么能知道，也是他们之间的爱。

 

无论到了哪里，

也还是会恶狠狠地爱着不是么？

难道不是么？

.

..

.

.

.

.

￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣正文 END￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣

【原作者菊花的后记：

* 完结了。

....................................................

应该说是痛快的给了一个不听话的小孩一个爆栗的心情么，呼呼呼呼呼呼。

 

不同于作者想让一直处于弱势的钟铉变得强劲，让一直疾病缠身的珉豪拥有铁石心肠的初衷，结果变成了这种不伦不类的囧作了呢呢呢呢呢呢呐呐呐呐哪哪哪哪哪哪。因为是在短短五话里完结的文，所以也没有连续性，粗陋到让人想呐喊这到底是什么快速的进展……和，病气的小说的地步……呜呜呜唔呜唔

 

EGALES的HOTEL CALIFORNIA是我最喜欢的曲子中的一首，

也是歌词非常印入心底的歌曲。

 

‘欢迎来到加州旅馆。如此愉快而浪漫的地方。

这里既有派对也有女人。可是这里不供应烈酒。

加州旅馆有充足的房间。

但你永远也无法离开。’

 

人们说这首曲子受到当时颓废主义的影响而内含着隐晦的意义。

想着那些再听歌词和音乐，不知不觉就写出了这样的文来。

本想描绘出时代投影的哥哥民主革命性的颓废主义和针对初恋的隐晦束缚的…嘛…虽然只是作者无聊的想法…咳

 

虽然是不足多多的粗鄙文字，

但非常感谢能够阅读至今。^^ 】

\---------------------

译者 海天月夜的后记（写于2011年9月2日）：

 

本以为要在明天才能更完，没想到搬着电脑爬到上铺后却突然来了FEEL开始疯狂打字，总算在刚才把正文连同作者的后记也给翻译完毕。这篇加州旅馆从八月一日连载至今，时长刚好一个月。期间更新几乎没有停顿，除了感冒的那几天和南京演唱会那几天，没开学回到学校宿舍上不了网的那几天和之后因为蚊子和巨型小强被搞得神经衰弱（没错就是神经衰弱，差点就去看心理医生）那几天，一直马不停蹄地翻译，每次都是翻译多少就上传多少。以前就是更新自己的文时也没有这么大的热情，更遑论每次更新字数都是暴表。

 

如此高强度的翻译我人生第一篇韩文长篇小说的原因不外乎想把国外的经典好文带给国内因为语言不通而无法领略韩文FANFIC界好文的亲们，可也因为是第一次翻译长篇，加上本人拙劣的实力和偶尔精神状态不佳时不知所云的翻译，导致有些亲在阅读时感到不理解，本人在此表示衷心歉意……以后有时间的话我会试着修改一些以前没注意到的不通顺句子的。不过到时候也需要有人捧场呢^^

 

感谢在连载期间给我留言鼓励的亲们，你们的留言我一个不留的都看了哦，你们的留言是我的动力这句话是千真万确的。至于为什么没回复，有些留言看得我不知该回复什么bb(请说此人大脑空空)也感谢那些也许没有进来留过言却也阅读了此文的亲们，能让更多喜欢珉铉的亲看到这篇文也是我的愿望呢^^虽然我拙劣的翻译技巧让原本非常出色的文被我翻得有些乱七八糟T T

 

不过既然正文都结尾了，也希望那期间没有进来留言过的亲们也浮出水面说一下简短的感言，哪怕是短短一句话我也觉得是对这文和译者的鼓励，让我有更多的动力和信心去翻译下一部作品^^所以……加上那些经常留言的亲……以及其中的某些亲……我期待你们的完结长评哦^^不是长评也可以哦，即使是几行的话我也希望亲们可以抽出时间来写一写，让我了解一下亲们对这篇文和翻译的看法。

 

然后正文就此完结，表示本人自己的坑文也坑了六年有余却在一个月里光速完结一篇长篇的自己感觉很自豪……嗯哼……剩下的还有三篇番外。三篇番外的放出时间什么的，请允许我稍稍那啥一下，取决于亲们的发言^^反正文是会放出啦，但是辛辛苦苦翻译至今也让我稍稍任性一下嘛XDDD我想看感言……ㅎㅅㅎ

 

最后说下更新计划，这篇文完结后我打算开始更新菊花的另一篇名作《TIMELESS》，应该是和加州旅馆的番外同时进行吧。除了TIMELESS还有其他一些，到时候有精力再看看好了。也是一篇好文哦，TIMELESS是先于加州旅馆连载完结的文，也请各位到时多多捧场，并不要冷落了这篇完结文哦^^

===

八年前写的后记，此后还有三篇番外。现实总是比小说要来得美满，从此不适用于他了。


End file.
